Clayton's Pirates
Clayton's Pirates (also known as Thugs) are the tertiary antagonists in the 1999 Disney film, Tarzan. Working as a crew to the ship's captain, they were secretly hired by Clayton to capture Tarzan's ape family and take them to London, England to be sold to a zoo. The crew consists of about fourteen pirates (excluding the captain and his officers, who they turn on in the film's climax). Personality Clayton's Pirates are also known to be arrogant and short-tempered to their conceited leader, Clayton. They are basically murderous and sneaky and are able to capture Tarzan's ape family somewhere in the jungle. Biography Under the orders of the ship's captain, the Thugs are first seen packing up the luggage and supplies of Jane, Archimedes, and Clayton (much to the latter's dismay) onto the ship to return home to London. When Clayton manipulates Tarzan's feelings for Jane by telling him that she would stay in the Jungle with if he showed them the gorillas, Tarzan agrees. Clayton then informs Snipes (one of the Thugs) to gather the other pirates together for the next phase of his plan. When Tarzan, Jane, and Archimedes boarded the ship the next day to return to England, Jane and her father are captured by the thugs (who have also turned on the captain and his officers); after seeing this, Tarzan tried to escape them by jumping on the cages and climbing the ship's masts. Even though he almost effortlessly avoided them at first, the thugs quickly started catching up with him, with one of them grabbing him from his ankle. He shakes him off, but as they were closing in on him, he makes a huge leap from the top of the mast and manages to hold on to the funnel's end, only to fall down shortly afterwards. As Tarzan crawled out of the boxes' remnants, two of the thugs were quick enough to grab him and slam him against the wall of the superstructure; as Tarzan was still weak, pessimistic, and hurting after falling from such a height, he didn't have enough strength to break free from the thugs' grip. When Tarzan sees Clayton, he begs for his help while trying to break free from them, but Clayton reveals to him that he tricked him into leading them to the Gorillas' nests so that he and his pirates could capture them easily and sell them to a zoo in London. After locking Tarzan in the ship's brig along with Jane, Archimedes, and the captain, Clayton and his pirates take a loading boat through a river into the jungle and ambush the Gorillas, netting them, forcing them into cages, and throwing the babies in burlap sacks. Tarzan's ape father, Kerchak intervenes to rescue his group but is overpowered when the Thugs restrains him with whips and a net. Clayton slowly approaches Kerchak and prepares to kill him, preferring him to be stuffed before Tarzan, Jane, and Archimedes (who escaped from the ship's brig with Terk and Tantor's help) intervene and fight off Clayton's pirates, freeing the Gorillas and putting the Thugs in the cages that they used to confine the Gorillas in. The Thugs are not seen after this, so their fate is unknown, but it is likely that they were put in the ship's brig and taken back to England to await trial for their crime. Physical Appearance Jonathan Jonathan is an obese man with hazel eyes, a gray coat, a yellow shirt, a silver undershirt, navy pants, brown hair, a mustache, eyebrows, and a beard, gold earrings, and black boots. He could also be 41 years old. He is voiced by Jerry Orbach. Larry Larry is a slender man with green eyes, gray hair, eyebrows, and beard stubbles, a teal coat, dark teal pants, a turquoise shirt, black shoes, and gray bullets. He could also be 59 years old. He is voiced by Paul Eiding. Snipes Snipes is a slender man with gray eyes, a turquoise shirt, dark blonde hair, a mustache, and beard, a dark brown belt, brown boots, a gray canteen held by his belt, and dark olive shorts. He could also be 32 years old. He is voiced by Bob Bergen. Jones Jones is an obese man with brown eyes, a blue vest, brown hair, eyebrows, a mustache, and shoes, gold earrings, a red bandana and red socks with silver stripes, a black belt, and dark gray shorts. He could also be 44 years old. He is voiced by Corey Burton. Max Max is a slender, shirtless, muscular man with brown eyes, blonde hair, eyebrows, and a mustache, a black eyepatch, shoes, and a black outlined tattoo shaped like a heart on his arm, a brown belt, and cerulean pants. He could also be 39 years old. He is voiced by Philip Proctor. Kevin Kevin is a slender, muscular man with blue eyes, dark gray hair, eyebrows, a mustache, and a beard, an olive vest, maroon pants, copper boots, and a black belt. He could also be 68 years old. He is voiced by Frank Simms. Sylvester Sylvester is a slender man with blue eyes, dark brown shoes, black pants with a little rip, a turquoise shirt, dark blonde hair, eyebrows, a mustache, and a beard, and a black belt over his shirt. He could also be 37 years old. He is voiced by Jack Angel. Hamilton Hamilton is an obese, bald man with green eyes, gray beard stubbles, dark gray eyebrows, gold earrings, a silver shirt, a dark beige vest, black shoes and a belt, and brown pants. He could also be 34 years old. He is voiced by Charlie Alder. Peter Peter is a slender man with brown eyes, dark gray hair, a mustache, and eyebrows, a cream shirt, navy pants, a red sash tied around his waist, and brown shoes. He could also be 53 years old. He is voiced by Eddie Korbich. Cornelius Cornelius is a slender, barefoot, and bald man with gray eyes, a pink undershirt, a gray goatee and eyebrows, a beige shirt, and dark beige pants, and a black belt over his shirt. He could also be 46 years old. He is voiced by Denis Leary. David David is a slightly obese man with brown eyes, dark brown hair, eyebrows, a soul patch, and a mustache, a green shirt with lime buttons, a black belt, dark green shorts, brown shoes, red socks, and dark olive cuffs. He could also be 48 years old. He is voiced by Rodger Bumpass. Samuel Samuel is a slender, muscular man with teal eyes, gray hair, a blue shirt with silver stripes, a red bandana, gray pants, a black belt without a buckle, and brown shoes. He could also be 79 years old. He is voiced by Michael Gough. Florentino Florentino is a slender man with brown eyes, a red shirt, pink cuffs, navy suspenders, and brown pants, light brown shoes, brown hair, a beard, a mustache, and eyebrows. He could also be 50 years old. He is voiced by Ralph Fiennes. Dennis Dennis is a slender, bulky, muscular man with blue eyes, blonde hair, eyebrows, a beard, and a mustache, a green coat with a lime button, a red shirt with silver stripes, dark green pants, a black belt over his coat, and brown shoes. He could also be 61 years old. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Trivia *Clayton's Pirates are very similar to John Silver's pirates (Onus, Grewnge, Krailoni, Hedley, Torrance, Blinko, Turnbuckle, Mertock, Crex, Longbourne, Fayvoon, Hands, Verne, and Zoff) from Disney's 2002 animated film, Treasure Planet. **Clayton's Pirates are also very similar to the Neverland Pirates from Disney's 1953 animated fantasy-adventure film, Peter Pan. *Jonathan's voice actor, Jerry Orbach also did Sa'Luk from the 1996 Disney's animated film, Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *Jones's voice actor, Corey Burton also did Chernabog from Disney's 1940 animated film, Fantasia. *Sylvester's voice actor, Jack Angel also did Chunk from the 2010 3D computer-animated film by Disney/Pixar, Toy Story 3. *Hamilton's voice actor, Charlie Alder also did Gazeem from Disney's 1992 animated film, Aladdin. *Florentino's voice actor, Ralph Fiennes also did Lord Victor Quartermaine from the 2005 stop-motion animated comedy film by DreamWorks, Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. *One of the thugs, Samuel, who captures Jane but is bitten by her on the ship is a caricature of former Disney animator, Glen Keane. *Multiple duplicates of Jones, the fat thug with the blue vest, the brown mustache, gold earrings, and the red bandana appear in the Tarzan stages of Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure and are all identified as "Henchman". **This thug along with Max, the shirtless thug who was the only thugs who had action figures made after them in the Tarzan Disney Heroes toys. *Despite being Clayton's minions, they aren't the secondary villains, Sabor is. *Jones is the only thug in Clayton's group of pirates to die. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Tarzan Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thugs Category:Minion Category:Pirates Category:Hunters Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Living Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Poachers Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Teams Category:Gaolers Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thief